The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Gas water heater appliances typically utilize a temperature sensor for sensing when the water in the appliance drops below a minimum desired temperature, at which point the water heater appliance turns on a gas valve to supply fuel to a burner for heating the water. Burner operation is continued until the temperature of the water being heated rises to a predetermined maximum temperature, at which point the water heater appliance turns off the gas valve. Accordingly, the typical water heater appliance only provides heating to maintain an available supply of heated water at a temperature that is between a predetermined maximum temperature and a minimum desired temperature. This can result in a less than desirable hot water temperature when hot water is drawn for use in showers, for example.